Vehicles commonly include headlamp assemblies that can provide a number of functions. The headlamp assemblies, in addition to a primary lighting function with a low headlamp beam and a high headlamp beam, may also include other lighting functions, such as daytime running light (DRL) functions and turn functions. In some areas, one or more of the lighting functions may be regulated, such as area and/or intensity of a particular lighting function. Further, the appearance of the lighting functions may be provided in accordance with headlamp styling. However, there is limited packaging space within the headlamp assemblies to provide the various lighting functions.
Accordingly, a need exists for lamp assemblies with multiple lighting functions sharing a cover lens that also allows for sufficient area for the various lighting functions.